Remember Me This Way
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic that is dedicated to everyone I know, in the spirit of the holidays. It is a fluff YugiTea friendship. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Remember Me This Way

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone. This songfic here is dedicated not only to my very dear friend, Keara (a.k.a RedDragonofEgypt), but also to everyone who I have come to know and love.

Darien: Sorry about this folks, it's the holiday season. When certain events come around, DJ is too pent up on "holiday spirit" and tends get immersed in it.

DJ: This is for all of you out there who have enjoyed my works. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, a blessed New Years, and safe holidays!

I do own Yugioh or _Remember Me This Way_ by Jordan Hill from my fave movie _Casper_.)

It was December 24th, 2001. The city of Domino in Japan was covered by a fine blanket of snow and ice, people packing the streets and buildings in droves. It was either to leave for the holidays and reunite with family, or for last minute Christmas shopping. In any case, the streets were alive with the warm feelings of holiday spirit; children playing in the snow, adults going ice-skating at the park, and a mix of the two singing Christmas carols. The city was alive with warmth, comfort, and joy. However… one person was not feeling that. It was Yugi Motou, champion Duel Monster expert and student of the sophomore level.

The young man was sitting at a park bench, thinking on a sticky situation that involved him and Téa Gardner. It had been about 2 weeks or so since the carnival incident, when he and his dark side, saved her and the people from a disaster. But, something came to light that made Yugi rethink about his current friendship with Téa. After replaying the incident over and over again, he figured out that the only reason Téa accepted the date with him was to get closer to his spirit familiar and was more then ready to jump into danger in order to see said spirit. 'Is that why she's hanging around me all of the time now? To get closer to that other me… instead of just me?' he asked himself. It was no secret that the small teen had a crush on his childhood friend, a big crush at that.

Téa was friends with him for a long time even before he had the puzzle, but this new development between them was starting to crack slightly with the arrival of the dark Yugi. The young one could not blame it on his spirit friend nor did he accuse him of anything else. But, the genuine article loved Téa with all his heart and it hurt to see that she was now hanging out with him more often and risking danger more just to see his dark half. "Téa… why? How do I handle this? What should I do?" he asked himself in a small whisper. His guardian, in astral form, saw his predicament and could feel the waves of sadness coming from his aibou. Unfortunately, emotions were not his strong suit and that was not just due to being locked up in a stuffy puzzle for 5,000 years.

'Aibou… I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain.' he said to himself before fading into the musty confinements of the puzzle. Yugi breathed out heavily, the cold starting to get to him. He checked his watch and saw that it was about 5:00 p.m. "I need to get going. The party at the shop is going to start soon." the young man said to himself. He had invited his friends and their families over for a Christmas Eve party, including Seto and Mokuba but he doubted that they would attend. He invited Téa, but after thinking over on the events of the carnival, wondered if it was such a good idea. If she asked him to turn into Dark Yugi at the party… he couldn't comprehend the emotional pain that would be bestowed upon him.

"What do I do? I don't want to turn her away, but…" the young man was in a quandary here. It would have messed him up bad had not a single soul entered the scene. It was a young girl of 20 years, and not native to Japan by the looks of it. She was carrying some Christmas presents and walking to her destination, which was her home, when she saw the troubled look on the young man's face. Her heart went out to him and decided to ask what was wrong. She set the presents down near the bench and asked "Excuse me, is something wrong?" she asked kindly.

Yugi looked up and saw the beautiful young woman staring at him in concern. "N-No, nothing's wrong. Thanks for the concern, Miss…?" he replied, the woman filling in the last part by saying her name was Keara. Yugi was about to get up and walk away, but the lady gently took his arm and eased him to sit back down with her. "Listen, I know when people are lying to me and you just did. I can also see that you're greatly troubled. Please, tell me what is the matter and maybe I can help." Keara said. Yugi was taught not to get involved with strangers, but something about this woman told him that she could be trusted.

So the tri-color haired teen told the woman about his dilemma, in the general sense at least. Now Keara was a woman that understood the heart better then most people. After hearing about his trouble with his friend, she gave him the best advice she could give. "It sounds like that your friend is torn, just like you Yugi." she started to say. That got the teen by surprise, and Keara continued, "She is torn on her feelings too. She loves this person that is close to you, but also she is more then likely feeling guilty that she is putting her friendship on the line just to satisfy her lust. Talk this over with her, and hopefully an understanding is reached."

Yugi thought about it for a moment and found some truth in Keara's words. 'I have been acting a bit selfish. I should really hear what Téa's feelings are instead of making assumptions.' he thought. He gave the woman a smile and a small hug. "Thanks. I really needed that. I'll go talk to her right now." Yugi said. The young lady was glad to have helped and replied that it was her pleasure. "Merry Christmas!" they both said to one another before leaving towards their respective homes. As she walked away, Keara turned around to see Yugi's retreating form.

"I really do hope all goes well for you, little one. Feeling your gentle soul and spirit… you deserve some true friends for the holidays, and for the days to come." she whispered before going back on her way. Along the way, she heard an old song playing around the park and streets. It was from a movie she once watched as a child some time ago, about a ghost child who wanted to have a real friend in the world. To her, it resembled her new friend somewhat.

* * *

_**Every now and then**_

_**We find a special friend**_

_**Who never lets us down**_

_**Who understands it all**_

_**Reaches out each time you fall**_

_**You're the best friend that I found**_

_**I know you can't stay**_

_**But part of you will never ever go away**_

**_Your heart will stay_**

* * *

Back at the Game Shop, some of Yugi's friends were there and having a good time in the living room at the back of the store. Joey and Tristen were loading up on eggnog, Serenity was talking with Miho and Ryou on the couch, and Solomon Motou was checking out some of the new Duel Monster cards that came in today. Téa was standing by the doorway under the mistletoe, once eager to see Yugi and also his dark side. But now… she was thinking on the whole affair. 'Its not fair, this desire to see that other Yugi, while I haven't paid much attention to the real article.' she thought. 

After the affair at the carnival, Téa was going over why she had done such a thing. Sure, she wanted to see the other Yugi badly, but it was not right of her to drag the real one on a date and get into danger on purpose just to meet him. "I really owe Yugi an apology. I'm supposed to be his friend, and instead I acted like a selfish brat." Téa admonished herself. She remembered the times that her little friend was there, to help her when it was needed and showing her what a true blue friend was. In a way, she owed him a lot and the least she could do was be a good friend in return.

* * *

_**I'll make a wish for you**_

_**And hope it will come true**_

_**That life will just be kind**_

_**To such a gentle mind**_

_**If you lose your way**_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way**_

**_Remember me this way_**

* * *

As Yugi approached his home, he had a little mental conversation with his dark side. _Listen, other you. I just want to say thank you, for helping get through this year._, he said. The taller Yugi smiled slightly as he nodded his head. _It's no problem, aibou. No problem at all. But… I'm sorry I could not help you with your friend problem._ he admitted. The short teen had a sad look in his eyes, but he smiled and replied that it was nothing for him to worry about. _Merry Christmas, other me. I hope we both have a good New Year when it comes._ he said before cutting off communication. The tall dark one smirked slightly and said to no one _Me too, aibou. Me too.

* * *

_

_**I don't need eyes to see**_

_**The love you bring to me**_

_**No matter where I go**_

_**And I know that you'll be there**_

_**Forever more a part of me**_

_**You're everywhere**_

**_I'll always care_**

* * *

When Yugi entered his home, he was greeted by the cheers and whoops of joy by his friends and family. His grandfather gave his grandson a warm hug, Joey and Tristen slapped the small kid on the back while still tipsy from their drinks, Serenity and Miho gave him a friendly wave and smile, and Ryou greeted him with a handshake. Yugi was glad to see everyone in such high spirits… but when he saw Téa standing in the doorway up to the stairs, his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat or two. She looked beautiful, radiant. However, he remembered the conversation he had with Keara.

* * *

_**I'll make a wish for you**_

_**And hope it will come true**_

_**That life will just be kind**_

_**To such a gentle mind**_

_**If you lose your way**_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way**_

**_Remember me this way_**

* * *

Téa swallowed the nervous lump that was in her throat. 'Okay, its now or never.' she thought. She was about to say something when Yugi raised his hand, asking her to hold it for a moment. "Téa, I have been doing a lot of thinking. Since the carnival, and… well, I want to ask you about our friendship." he started to say. The brunette bombshell was very startled by his statement, but knew that this needed to be done. It was time to make some amends, and hopefully keep their friendship intact by any means necessary. The two sat down on another couch, away from the others, and started to talk.

* * *

_**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you**_

_**I'll be standing by your side in all you do**_

_**And I won't ever leave**_

_**As long as you believe**_

**_You just believe_**

* * *

As the party started to wind down, it was time to give out the presents. Joey put on a Santa hat and started to give away the gifts to their respective owners. When it got to Téa, she received a present that was from Yugi. It was a small rectangular box, and tearing away the wrapping paper and opening it, she found her breath just taken away. Inside was a locket made out of gold, in the shape of a heart. "It's a locket. You can put a picture in there if you like, for the one you care about a lot." Yugi explained softly. Tears of joy and happiness were in Téa's eyes as she hugged the small teen tightly. "Thank you." was the whispered reply.

* * *

_**I'll make a wish for you**_

_**And hope it will come true**_

_**That life will just be kind**_

_**To such a gentle mind**_

_**If you lose your way**_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way**_

_**Remember me this way**_

**_This way_**

* * *

As the joy and laughter of the season continue on through the night, the bonds of friendship and trust were strengthened greatly on that Christmas Eve. Heck, it was joyous at the Kaiba mansion and that was saying something. For others worldwide who celebrated the 24th and 25th of December, their hearts were filled with joy and closeness. The kind of feeling that exists if you believe strongly and deeply enough for the best in all. 

(Author's Notes: Well, this was it. I'm dedicating this to all of my friends all over the world! I hope you all enjoyed this holiday tidbit from me. I hope you holidays and reunions with friends and family are safe, warm, and comfortable.

Darien: To all of us here on Monster Island, myself, and DJ… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! If any of you care to give advice to the characters, now would be the time to do so.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
